Oliver
Oliver is a character created by the user agentjayhawk. Application located here. Abilities Oliver’s abilities include talking like a human boy, clawing, and biting. Personality Oliver is loyal to those he cares about, considerate of others’ needs, and brave enough to challenge a villain head-on. Opinions of Other Characters Jenny: loves her Bolt: thinks of him as something along the lines of a second father Marie: has a crush on her History Oliver was once a homeless kitten on the streets of NYC, until a dog named Dodger came along and taught him how to be street-smart. Soon after, he was adopted by Jenny Foxworth, a lonely rich girl who lived on Fifth Avenue. Thinking he was better off with them, Dodger and the gang kidnapped him and took him back to the rickety old barge where they lived. Their owner, a dirty but kind homeless man named Fagin, then held Oliver for ransom to pay off a debt to a cruel man named Sykes. When Jenny came for him, she ended being kidnapped by Sykes, and Oliver and the dogs concocted a scheme to get Jenny back. After a long battle, Sykes was killed, and Oliver and the rest were victorious, free to live their normal lives. A little while later, Oliver got lost on the streets and couldn't find his way home. He encountered a White Shepherd dog named Bolt. Taking pity on Oliver, Bolt decided to help him get home. Once he had done that, Bolt left on a journey westward. He told Oliver that he was trying to find his way home, too. Wishing him luck, Oliver asked if they would ever see each other again. Bolt said they just might. A call soon came out to all Heroes from the wizard Yen Sid to retrieve and defend ten magical orbs called the Ten Virtues. Oliver answered the call, and on arrival he was thrilled to see that Bolt had answered the call, too. They became good friends. Threads Participated In Forever We Shall Hold Your Banner High Oliver meets Lucky, Two-Tone, and Scamp at the Forces of Good camp. He also meets Bolt again, and introduces him to Lucky, Two-Tone, and Scamp. The Young Guards Oliver, Marie, Cody, Lucky, Scamp, Two-Tone, and Tripod are given some combat training by Akela. Together We Two Oliver is reunited with his owner, Jenny Foxworth, when she comes to the Forces of Good Camp. Other *Oliver is a small and slender orange ginger tabby kitten with a tuft of hair between his ears and 3 dark orange stripes on his back. Around his neck, he wears a blue collar with his name and the address he lives at on a gold tag. *This is part of the story of when Oliver met Bolt prior to coming to the Pridelands: As they neared the house, Oliver picked up his pace as he ran toward the front door. "Boy, Jenny's gonna be happy to see me!" he said joyfully. He reached the door, but something wasn't right. Bolt was no longer in sight. "Bolt?" Oliver turned around and was relieved to see the white canine sitting at the foot of the steps. "Oh, there you are. Thanks for helping me find my way home," said Oliver. "I probably would've never gotten home before sunset if you hadn't come along." "You're welcome," Bolt replied. "I usually don't help cats, but for some reason I don't think I would have forgiven myself if I hadn't helped you." Turning to leave, the White Shepherd said, "I have to go, now." "Where are you going?" Oliver asked with his head tilted to the side. Bolt stopped short, and half-glared over his shoulder at the kitten, but he immediately softened his gaze. "I'm trying to find my way home, too." "Is your home close to here?" Oliver asked. "I don't know," said Bolt. "I'm on my way to find someone who will tell me where it is, then I'll be leaving to rescue my person, who is in danger." "Wow! I wish I could go with you and help," Oliver said with excitement, and at this he thought he saw the dog smile. "Somehow, I almost wish that, too," Bolt replied. "But this is my mission and mine alone. I can't put you in danger by taking you along." Oliver smiled and nodded. "Jenny wouldn't like that either." He then took a deep breath and added, "Well, good luck finding your home, and your person. I hope to see you again, someday." Bolt looked back over his shoulder again, and this time looked Oliver in the face. "You may yet," he said with a smile. Then he headed off down the street. Oliver watched him until he was out of sight. Gallery Oliver.png Oliver 1.png Category:Characters